Gift For My Beloved
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: How far would you go to please your loved one? Yuya had to show hers with a choice that could hurt both her and her object of admiration.
1. Why?

Gift For My Beloved

A/N: I don't usually do disclaimers but obviously, I'm not Akamine Kamijyo as I will be too busy making the series rather than writing what I wish to do with SDK.

-

He hated me.

He loathed my mere existence.

He would be much more happier if I were to be gone.

-

"Kyo… do you know what day this is today?" I said as I sat next to him at the porch. He shifted a little. I heard something break.

"Hmph," was his remark.

"It's not a day that I enjoy remembering but… it's the day you tore up my kimono… our first meeting… don't you remember?" I told him in a faraway voice.

"Oh, what? You want me to pay you back?" he said, not bothering to look at me. I heard another breaking sound.

"Kyo… do you… do you…" my voice was restrained. I was unsure at how he would react, I was too scared.

"Speak up, woman. I don't have time for your foolishness…" he took out his pipe and began to smoke.

I gulped down my all my words. When did I begin to be such a timid person? I shook my head. I can see from the corner of my eye that Kyo was beginning to get annoyed. "Kyo… I…"

"You what?" I can hear the loss of his patience in his words. He was looking at me darkly.

"Do you wish for me to be gone?"

"…"

"Do you?"

"Out… of… my… sight…" was his statement.

I knew from his words that he was serious. I heard my heart shattering into millions of pieces. All of them gone, flowing with my hot tears that kept coming out. I stopped a sob. I stood up and left for my room.

"Bitch…"

-

If I were to die, would he be happier? Would he smile? Would he always be cheerful?

-

"K-Kyo…" I was on my futon for nearly three days… crying all the moisture out of me. Why was I this sad? Is his answer that important? He hated me, so what? Kids form my past hated me too, the villagers hated me too… but why did it matter so much?

"Why do you hate me? Is it my hair? Is it my eyes? Is it my looks? Is it because I'm ugly to you?" I asked an invisible Kyo. Getting no answer, I sat up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was hideous. My eyes were all red and dry. My lips were swollen.

"Kyo…" I rummaged through my bags to find this lipstick and powder Okuni-san gave me. I used it to cover up the mess. I combed my hair and let it hang freely. I have made a decision and I will fulfill it, until the last drop of my blood.

-

I found out that Kyo was outside the inn, at the garden, meditating. He was closing his eyes and his Tenro was next to him. He sat cross-legged.

I walked slowly towards his direction; clutching the most important thing Muramasa-san gave me. I was sorry that I have to use it for this matter. I closed my eyes as my feet brought me closer to my problem.

"Kyo…"

He opened his eyes lazily. "What is it?"

"I have a gift for you, and you'd definitely like it. I'm sure." I clutched the short blade harder.

"What? Your makeover that makes you look like a whore? Or are you going to offer me your services?" he gave me a smirk.

"Not really, but better…" I took out the blade.

"What? You going to kill me?" he shook his head and laughed. "What a funny joke…"

I grabbed my long wheat-blonde hair and cut it at shoulder's length. I held it out in the space between us. "This…" I let it go and watched as the strands of my precious hair flow freely by the breeze, "Means that my life is mine to take…"

"And this…" I held my left hand out and cut my wrist deeply, severing my nerves along with my unwanted life, "Is my gift for you…"

Your eyes widened as my blood, flowing freely down my skin splattered on your face by the wind.

"It's beautiful… Kyo… blood on you is simply… beauti-" and I fell on top of you. Blurred as the image may be, I was sure you were smiling… I don't know why, but my instincts told me that you were not.

-

I wanted to be sure you were smiling before I can leave the world in peace.

-


	2. Chapter One

-

Chapter One – Blood Suits Only Me, Not You

-

Black.

I couldn't see anything other than that color. Not even red, the color I liked in the end because of _him_. Before meeting _him_, I hated that mere color. That color stripped me of my beloved brother, Nozomu. He was not mine in the end, I was quite saddened. I didn't want _him_ to know that I don't have even a blood relative, just like _him_. But in the end, _he_ did.

I want to sleep for eternity. I couldn't care less of this world not meant for me. If I were to be born again, I would like to live in a world where wars are obsolete… and _him_ to be with me. That would be too much to ask of because _he_ hates me.

I tried to open my eyes. My eyes stayed shut. I am dead… what's the use of trying to rejuvenate? No one will wait for me there. If I go to the other side, at least Nii-sama would be with me… maybe the souls that I met during my journey… maybe even Kyoshiro's…

"Wake up, bitch!"

Why?

_Why_?

"You're not gonna die! I will kill you if you do!"

Leave me alone… Kyo… leave me!

"C'mon! Wake up, you bitch!"

I am forever alone in this world. I don't want to wake up… Kyo… you will never show up… _never_ show up…

I felt something pressed against my lips… so soft… intriguing. It might just be my imagination. Why does it take so long to die? Maybe… if it was Kyo who killed me… I would've died instantly, just like what he likes when he killed all those innocent or maybe guilty lives… I wonder just how many families had he destroyed. He was a heartless man after all… he was just a puppet… a killer puppet. Having strings to move his actions. Nothing for himself. Even his heart doesn't work… Kyo, you are a worthless… worthless _man_.

"C'mon, live!"

A breath of life entered me, wanting me to wake up. Another one joined after. More came. I tried to resist it. I don't want to live…

"Woman… please…"

_Please_?

You must be losing your touch, Onime no Kyo… where did you hide away? This world is so confusing… Kyo… you confuse me more than I'm ever confused by myself. Why did I even follow you if it's just for money? I could've easily collected that million ryo myself without having to kill you…

"Yuya… I beg you…"

My inner eyes shot opened. I saw myself, without even a thread on me, looking through a glass. Kyo was breathing life back into me, his sleeves bloodied by my blood. His face was concerned. _He_, Onime no Kyo was concerned for a mere girl like me.

I tried to push my heavy arms, to shove him away from me. It moved a little, but not much to push him away. Bad thing to do, now; he thinks I want to live…

"Good! C'mon, if you give up, I'll kill you!"

Stupid jerk. I don't want to live. I just want to die… let me be for the last time, Kyo! Let me die, you bastard…

He forced more life into me, I couldn't stop him. He kept forcing and ventilating air inside me. Something burned in me at the thought of him trying to save a life. Kyo is a human after all… he is trying his best to prove it.

"L… lea… leave… me…"

"What?" he stopped when he felt a soft breath on his cheeks. He looked at me for a moment before he tried to continue.

"K-Kyo… if… you won't… let me be… just… this once… I… wi… will haunt you… fo… forever…" I barely managed to murmur it out.

His eyes widened. "Do you want to die…?"

I opened my eyes. "I wanted to…" I blurted out.

"Why?" again, that concerned face made me feel so safer than I ever did before this.

"Because… I… I love you…" and _it's wrong_, I said to myself.

Kyo sighed. "So?" he asked me.

"It's… it's wrong…" I said and I coughed out blood.

"It's not wrong… everyone has their own… _feelings_. Even me." Kyo wiped the blood away with his hand. "And blood does not suit you… it only suits me."

"I don't know what you are talking about…" I knew what he meant but I had to deny that he was right.

"Yuya… live."

My eyes focused on him. My vision was getting blurry. My hand reached out to him…

"Ky-"

THUD.

-

Kyo… I want to live.

-

A/N: I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys on this chapter but… bear in mind that I LOVE YUYA! Don't say that I hate her. Review. There's still more to come. (Sobs) Yuya-nee…


	3. Chapter Two

-

Chapter Two – I Want to Be With You…

-

I can't move anymore… I can't open my eyes… I can't do anything… I'm falling… I'm falling into a deep hole… NO… I don't want to…

"Yuya…"

What…? Who's there…?

"Yuya… hold onto my hand…"

That voice… "Nii-sama…"

A hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of the darkness… pulling me out of it slowly… but something pulled me back in…

"Yuya-san…"

I looked at my leg, I'm surprised. "K-Kyo…Kyoshiro…" my eyes widened and I try to wriggle myself out. "No… N-No…"

"Please… Yuya-san! Don't go to Kyo! You'll only get sadness from him!" I was pulled even deeper.

I cried. I was scared. My head was blank. "S-sadness? What makes you so sure…?" I managed to get out off of my dry tongue.

"Kyo and I, I and Kyo… we know each other too well…" Kyoshiro looked at me and pulled me deeper into the black pit.

"Ah!"

"Yuya-san… please… follow me where all sadness is obsolete… where you can be happy!" Kyoshiro pulled me again.

I shook my head. "NO!" I kicked his hand away (A/N: YES!) and grabbed on hold of Nii-sama's hand. "Nii-sama! Please pull me out of this…what-"

I was very surprised. He was gone!

"No… NII-SAMA!"

-

"C'mon… respond!" I felt a sharp sting on my cold cheek. The sting wasn't much to wake me up though…

"Damn it…"

-

I was now in a bubble that looks like it can break anytime. Kyoshiro was covering it with something…

"Kyoshiro! What are you doing!" I yelled at him.

Kyoshiro looked at me with such sad eyes. "Kyo'll never get to you once I'm done… this… this will keep you in between heaven and earth and hell… you will never wake up… this is the only safest thing to do… Yuya-san… you must understand…"

I punched the bubble yet it did not even feel the pressure. I glared at him. "You jerk… GET ME OUT! Kyoshiro!"

He shook his head in disagreement. "Never Yuya-san… what is the use anyway? He'll still call you names and will be inconsiderate with your feelings…"

I closed my eyes to contain the anger rising in me with every word he said. "Kyoshiro… why are you the opposite of Kyo?"

He was stumped.

"Why?"

He kept silent.

"Kyo'll never ask me to run away… he even encouraged me killing you…"

"That's because-"

"Shut up!" I cut him off. "Kyo… Kyo… I believe in him… even…" I stopped.

Kyoshiro chuckled. "Let me ask you then, why are you even in this state, Yuya-san? Why are you even here in the first place? You wanted to die!"

"Yes! I did… I won't deny that! But… I wanted to die because… I love Kyo… I love him so much that… seeing him not happy… makes me wanna kill myself…"

"That…"

I continued. "Kyoshiro… I want to be with him, NOW. Or I'll never get another chance ever again!"

"Yuya-san…"

"Please… release me and let me go to his side… please! Just this once… and if I'm wrong… you can trap my soul forever…"

Kyoshiro smiled sadly and he took out his katana and slashed the bubble open. I fell out of it and I was surprised that I was still falling…

"Why…?" I gasped out. "Kyoshiro…?"

I saw blood… was it mine…?

"Kyo…"

"Goodbye, Yuya-san…"

-

No… I want to be… I want to be with you…

-

A/N: Sorry if this sucked. Please forgive me… I just found out my English level is of a 12 year old's and my spirit sort of… sort of died… I need a lot of morale support… (so sad…) I feel like quitting FF… review if you'd like…


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Kyo is not mine. Never will.

A/N: when someone is sad, the only thing they can write is sad stuffs.

-

Chapter Three – Where are You?

-

"Woman! Wake up! Wake up!" Kyo was shaking her body vigorously as if there was no tomorrow. "Don't…"

"…die on me…" Kyo's eyes were wide.

Yuya has stopped breathing.

-

I stared at my pale hand. I can't move it anymore. I'm dead, am I not?

…Kyo…

…I want to see you at least one more time…

…One more… time…

One more… memorable time…

A moment…

…anything…

…Just to see him again…

"Kyo, I w…na s…e y…u…" I murmured. My nerves are dying on me.

"Kyo… w…er… …re ……u?"

I want to cry, but I can't.

Kyo…

Kyo…

…Kyo…

…I…

Love you…

…Just to see your red eyes once again…

…will be enough for me…

-

Kyo couldn't help but stare at his bloody hands. He was too shocked to even mutter a word. He was shivering, he couldn't stop himself. His thoughts were filled with her name.

Flashes of her were playing in his head.

Her tears…

Her smiles…

Her eyes…

"I…I kill…killed her…" Kyo managed to mutter.

"I killed her at last…" and he started laughing, laughing as hard as he can.

…but in the end…

…only tears that never, NEVER came out…until he thought his tear duct is dead…came flowing out of his eyes…

…tears of happiness?

Or… are they tears of sadness?

Only Kyo knew what it is… or was…

As his tears now stopped.

Stopped… to witness…

…The blond girl opening her eyes.

-

Kyo… why are you crying?

-

A/N: If you think Kyo crying is OOC… ahahah… think again. It's not satisfying but did this one ever satisfy you? No, never. Love Doll will never be updated until I find my lost Rozen Maiden cd so pray with me to find it. I want it back. I can't bear losing any of my cds. R&R.


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: This is the second last chapter for this story. When I wrote this, I tried to get into Yuya's character, a dying person. I, of course don't know what it's like to die so I just imagined the pain…of dying in the arms of a beloved person. It's sad…made me cry.

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine.

-

Chapter Four – The Tears You Cried

-

I opened my eyes, my very tired eyes to witness Kyo spilling out some liquid from his eyes. I was curious and I wondered if those were tears…?

I only laughed.

His eyes widened and he quickly realized to wipe the liquid off of his face and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're not dead?" was all he asked me.

I only smiled and coughed out more blood. That was all I could do as I have lost my ability to speak…and the thought brought tears to my eyes.

I cannot say, tell him that I love him anymore.

I told him before but it did not mean anything.

Now, all I could do is cry and wait for my time to die.

Kyo frowned at me, when I did not answer his question.

"…what's wrong with you?" he asked again.

I only shook my head and tried to get up but I realized my whole body has stopped responding to my wants, what my heart wants.

My body is already dead.

Should I just close my eyes forever?

I have seen what I wanted to see.

I have seen Kyo for the last time.

I looked up at him and stared at his red eyes. He did not even want to blink when he noticed I was staring up at his brilliant red eyes.

Our eyes connected.

Kyo got the picture.

I was dying. I am dead.

He knew that fact when I only smiled at him.

Kyo looked down to my irresponsive hands. I wanted to touch his face, wipe away whatever traces of tears he had spilled. He got the message.

He grabbed both my cold hands and brought it to his face, to his cheeks. He closed his eyes, as if he was in pain when my fingers touched his warm lips. A jolt passed through my body but it quickly left just as quickly as it came.

I only smiled and I was so tired.

I wanted to sleep.

I wanted to close my eyes as if became very heavy for me.

I looked up at him and tried to connect with him again. Telling him that I was so very tired and I wanted to sleep.

"Don't."

I looked at him helplessly as he held my hand tightly.

Too tightly in fact and it hurt me.

"Don't go to sleep yet."

I smiled.

-

…I want to sleep…Kyo…

-

A/N: Uh, there you have it. I don't know, R&R&R, it's polite plus it gives me something to do (reading) for the holidays…by telling me what you guys have to say…


End file.
